Flat Irons, Makeup and Mayhem
by Twi-Smile
Summary: A girls night at Ino's house in which, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata led by Ino try to get the truth out of Temari about her relationship with Shikamaru. Rated M for language. ShikaTema with implied Ino/Choji, Neji/TenTen
1. Chapter 1 Flat Irons, Makeup and Mayhem

A/N: First and foremost these characters don't belong to me. I plucked them out the Naruto-verse to play with for a while.  
Secondly, this is more fluff. Third, thank you to all the Naruto fanfic writers. I have trouble distinguishing between the canon personalities and the lively personalities you have brought to the table. Lastly, this is fluff. I know I said that but to be clear, you will not cry, your heart won't break and this story will not change your life. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Ino, leave Temari alone. It was hard enough to get her to come over in the first place." Sakura admonished her best friend but the smile on her face totally ruined the effect of her words.

"What? I'm not doing anything?" Ino protested knowing full well what she was up too.

Like a trooper TenTen stepped into the opening, "You keep trying to imply that she's dating your teammate Shikamaru, just because this is the first time she's managed to drag herself from his side to hang out in four solid months of us badgering her to join in girls night. Evidently this is the first time she could change plans with her beau." TenTen looked up from her freshly painted toenails to grin at the room.

Hinata interrupted the teasing, "Be nice." She was genuinely fond of the Suna princess and hoped this would be the first of many evenings she would spend in her company. She feared her friends had only invited Temari over to pry.

Temari unperturbed, answered, "Have you considered I have not wanted to participate in girls night? Maybe I prefer Nara's undemanding company." She sat at Ino's vanity plucking her eyebrows, less because they needed it, but to have something to do in Ino's garishly girly room. Her senses were bombarded with the pink overload, ruffles and lace. She didn't think real girls has rooms like this, especially not kunoichi. Even knowing Ino these past several years she was still surprised by the cliche.

"She admits it. She likes his company. They are so dating." Ino grinned.

"If they were dating, Temari-chan would say so." Hinata spoke up, "She is brave and would say so at once to the whole world. She would not be afraid of us." Hinata giggled trying to picture a blushing Temari, afraid of them.

"She does have a point. Unlike some girls, who shall remain nameless, she wouldn't go around years and years with an unrequited crush. She would pursue it." TenTen got the expected blush from Hinata but cringed inside, knowing Neji would have her ass if he knew she put his cousin on the spot.

"This is true. If I wanted Nara, he would be mine. Plain and simple." Temari acknowledged to her reflection while taking time to check on her blushing friend. Hinata worked her nerves with her timid personality but Temari was genuinely fond of the girl. She met TenTen's eyes by reflection to silently warn her to go easy on Hinata. "Besides, Ino you and Nara are tight. Surely, if we were together he would have told you."

Sakaru, who was hard at work concentrating on carefully moving the flat irons through Ino's long blond hair snorted loudly, "Hardly. Not unless he felt the need for everyone to know."

It was Temari's turn to snort, "Why wouldn't he want everyone to know he's dating me. All vanity aside," for Temari wasn't a vain girl, just a brashly honest one, "I'm hot, dangerous and older, the boy would be proud in his repressed lazy way." Temari eyes met her own in the mirror, letting an affectionate smile slip into place, her features softening as she thought about his mannerisms. He was the most unique individual she had ever met. She didn't notice how the room got quiet as they watched her think about him. It never occurred to her they would watch for a tell to confirm this supposed romance. As a ninja she knew about gathering information but as girl reared with brothers and a power hungry father who disdained social relations she didn't know anything about having girlfriends.

"So, umm Temari what were you and Shika going to do tonight until we stole you?" Ino asked with as much nonchalance as she could bear.

"A movie. You know that new spy thriller? Well, not so new now but we agreed to wait until I was Konoha so we could go together. The reviews have been pretty bad so neither of us was particularly eager to see it but it was something to do." Temari moved on to Ino's makeup. She didn't wear the stuff, her life was too active and downright bloody at times to be bothered. She picked up bottles, tubes and tubs looking for a suitable foundation. Ino's coloring was lighter than hers but it didn't surprise Temari to find a full set of summer makeup in darker shades. If she had looked up she would have seen the gaping expression on Sakura's face.

TenTen stage whispered, "They have a standing date but she denies they are dating. What the hell?"

"I told you," Ino gloated.

"A standing date? Get real." Temari dismissed the girl. "Hey Ino, come show me how to put this stuff on." Temari held up a tub of foundation.

Ino was surprised but agreed eagerly, ready to paint on a new palate. Sakura called TenTen to the chair to take Ino's spot. She was in her flat ironing grove and wanted to keep going.

Ino had inside knowledge and was not going to get off topic. "So Temari what do you and Shika do after these non-date night movies?"

"Not much, have a few drinks, play some pool with the fellas. Shikamaru is really good at it. He says pool all about the angles. Sometimes I don't play but rake in the dough on side bets. It lines my purse nicely. We clean up in Suna where people don't know him. He's a bona fide pool shark." Temari's eyes were closed so she couldn't see the incredulous looks on the girls faces.

"Are you bragging on your boyfriend? I mean, that sounded like a boyfriend brag to me." TenTen stated from across the room.

"You mean like when you go on about how soft Neji's hair is?" Sakura asked. TenTen turned to look daggers at her but Sakura snatched the girl's head back in place and threatened to burn her with the flat iron if she moved again and said, "It sounded just like that to me, a boyfriend brag."

"No, its called giving credit where credit is due. He's good at pool. That's all I'm saying." Temari remained relaxed giving Ino a reason to keep going.

"So what comes after pool?"

"We go to my room at the embassy and hump like rabbits. No, on second thought we don't. We say good night and see you tomorrow."

Sakura grinned but Ino held her hand up in a 'but wait' gesture. "Do you always go back to your room?"

Unabashed Temari answered, "Though you probably know this already, some nights I go to the Nara compound and spend the night, especially if I've been drinking a lot. I sleep in the guest room. Surely you don't think Shika would behave disrespectfully in his parents' house. Ino you know he has more honor than that. As ass backwards as it might be, he is truly a gentleman."

"Mmm Hmm, when a guy is not my boyfriend I constantly brag on him too." Ino nodded then quickly dodged the half-hearted jab Temari threw her way. "Be still. Besides I know Shika didn't invite you, Aunt Yoshino did."

"That's right. Finally you have something straight. Yoshino has invited me to spend weekends with her whenever I'm in Konoha. She keeps the room ready for me." Temari said this like it explained everything.

"Yo-Yoshino is nice to you?" Hinata stammered out. Yoshino was scary like a dragon. She had never been rude to Hinata, most people wouldn't dare with a Huuyga, but she knew the fear Shikamura had of his mother and Yoshino's general reputation as a battle axe.

"Yoshino and I get along great. She has invited me to make her home my home whenever I'm in Konoha but that wouldn't look right. I would lose all credibility as an ambassador," Temari explained. She knew Yoshino's reputation too but didn't bother to explain that, Yoshino, beneath her current role as domestic goddess, was primarily a warrior. Warriors respect strength. Once she realized Temari couldn't be bullied or otherwise punked, they were fine.

Ino looked triumphantly at the room. "Are you all getting this. It's not just me, right?"

"We're getting it all right, loud and clear. The future female head of the Nara clan gets along with the current one." Sakura sang out.

"Shikamaru and I have been friends for years. In all this time don't you guys think I would have met his parents? Why wouldn't I get along with them? Anyway, Ino put some of that blue stuff on my eyes." Temari approved of the work so far, liking the way the foundation smoothed her skin and hid the tiny battle scars. She briefly wished she had more medical nin in Suna provided they weren't as annoying as these girls.

"Ignore them Temari. Lee and I have sleepovers all the time cause we're friends and boys love sleepovers. Oh wait, we don't because Lee would try to fuck me, like any other teenage boy. Now Neji and I do have sleepovers but we are fucking so..."

"Oh shut up already. You are not fucking Neji." Temari exclaimed.

"I want to though and if we ever have a sleepover at my place I WILL have sex with him. Uh huh you betcha even if genjutsu is involved to get his cooperation." TenTen fell silent staring off into space.

"Do you have this planned out TenTen?" Temari laughed at the girl whereas Hinata made a mental note to warn her cousin that TenTen was out to take advantage of him. She blushed at the very thought of speaking of such with her cousin. Maybe she would only say Tenten had designs on him. Yes, that was better. Hinata sighed with relief until it occurred her Neji might like those designs, he might use what Hinata told him to to get TenTen to into bed. Maybe she shouldn't say anything at all.

"I don't have any specific plan, just to, you know, do him whenever the slightest opportunity presents itself. Oh Neji-kun, did you cut yourself? Let me blow you to make it better."

The girls guffawed doubting TenTen would never behave that way.

"Poor Neji has no idea what's in store for him." Getting control of herself Ino returned to her topic with the tenacity of a pitbull. "But that's old news. Temari I'll leave you alone if you tell us what you did for your birthday."

Temari groaned.

Ino was alarmed, "What? You don't like your makeup?"

"No, I like it. Do my lips next."

"Why'd you groan?" Ino asked.

"Because you're going to make something out of nothing again." Temari answered.

"Oh that." Ino brightened. "Who came to see you on your birthday?"

"He was there on a mission." Temari answered aggravated.

"Uh huh. I know he was there on a mission at the Kazekage's request. Wonder what that mission was?" Ino asked although she could care less what the answer was.

"I am not privy to absolutely everything Gaara does. He and Nara worked alone in his office."

"I bet the mission scroll read," Sakura abandoned TenTen's hair to unroll her fake scroll, "Nara Shikamaru is requested to come to Suna for my sister's birthday for it is known nothing would make her happier than a visit from her longtime boyfriend who is a perfect gentleman who'd never have sex with her before marriage, therefore he's safe and kid brother approved."

Temari silently fumed and decided she wouldn't tell about Nara's visit. She certainly wouldn't tell them how ridiculously happy she was to find him there on her birthday. They couldn't seem to understand Shikamaru was her first real friend outside her brothers. In fact she wouldn't hesitate to say he was her best friend in the world. Her Dad was a colossal asshole who planted a monster in her baby brother who in turn was a homicidal maniac for years on end. Oddly enough this dynamic duo ensured her peers avoided her like a deadly plague. These girls took their easy friendship and camaraderie for granted. They had no idea how fortunate they were.

"Birthdays are a big deal. I'm glad Shikamaru was there to celebrate yours. What did you do for fun?" Hinata asked. Had it been anyone but Hinata Temari would have said, "Go fuck yourself" but it was Hinata and those words would have killed the poor thing. Temari could see Hinata turning red all over and passing out dead on the floor. However did that girl end up a ninja? Princess, she could see Hinata being perfect for that job. Sit here, be pretty and drink tea. Hinata could rock that in ways Temari never could. It was just as well Father wanted a warrior.

"We had a small family dinner. It was very nice." Temari answered.

"Eh, sounds dull to me." TenTen gave her unsolicited opinion then asked, "What did he give you? Hey Sakura, the mission scroll did remind him to bring a gift, right?"

"Absolutely. Shika would not have forgotten but Gaara included it all the same." Sakura laughed at her own joke. "TenTen your hair is done. Hinata you're up next."

'Har Har. Very funny." Temari crossed her arms on her chest, a clear signal she was annoyed. "He gave me a dozen roses and a box of chocolate just like last year and the year before!"

Jaws dropped around the room and eyes bulged. Sakura screamed, "What?"

"Forehead keep it down,"Ino yelled even louder than Sakura. "My parents are home. I can't believe you fell for that. People think I'm the dumb blond. So Temari-chan what did your non-boyfriend give you for your birthday?"

Temari considered for a bit, "Um, how about none of your business."

"How can it not be my business? Everything is my business. You can tell me easy, or if I must I'll wait for Kankuro to come to town. He will tell my breasts anything. If he decides to hold out all I have to do is bounce in place for no reason at all. He's got to be a serious security problem for the Sand." Ino giggled at Temari's incredulous face.

Hinata tittered with a modest giggle of her own, "It's true Temari, ask him what color my eyes are. I don't think he's ever seen them."

"Forehead, I guess that's a problem you don't have?" Ino baited Sakura.

Sakura furrowed her brow and tore her mouth open to scream before clamping it shut seeming to think better of it then unable to help her self, hissed, "Ino-Pig you dress like a whore. I never wanted to have to tell you that, but you forced me. You dress like a cheap whore at that!"

"Please, my clothes aren't cheap and you're just jealous. Breastless wonder, even if you put them on you would still look like a dried up old lady. I'm telling you, stop waiting for Sasuke and let someone sample that youthful bloom." Ino winked at Sakura not in the least bit disturbed. Temari gaped. She couldn't imagine letting someone call her a cheap whore and not committing a justifiable homicide.

"Youthful bloom?", TenTen piped up, "Is that a Rock Lee reference? You want Sakura-chan to hook up with my teammate. What he lacks in being a twisted psycho he will more than make in loyalty and enthusiasm. You want me to tell him to come see you? He would love to have a sleepover with you Sakura-chan. Be warned he's going to ineptly try to get in your panties because he's a normal teenage boy unlike Shikamaru."

TenTen approached Temari with Ino's manicure kit,"You don't think we forgot about you Temari? We still want to know what Shikamaru got you for your birthday. I have breasts, two to the them, and I have no fear of interrogating Kankuro with both. It might make Neji jealous. I hope it makes make Neji jealous. Can I do your fingernails now?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Temari didn't understand their insatiable impulse to groom her, but saw no reason to stop them.

"Please leave Temari alone," Hinata pleaded. "She doesn't have to tell us anything. It was very nice of Shikamaru to come on your birthday. I'm sure whatever he gave you was thoughtful."

"He gave me an orchid. A potted orchid for my conservatory. Make what you can of that."

Ino, the resident flower expert, intoned, "Orchids have many meaning; love and beauty plus they are difficult to maintain. Shika lurves you and he thinks you're beautiful and troublesome. Hah! Got it in one."

"It could mean I like growing plants, having seen my conservatory he knows I didn't have an orchid so he got me one for my birthday. Do you guys blow everything out of proportion?" Temari couldn't see anything in the gesture except it was very kind and thoughtful.

Ino danced away from Temari to take center position in the room to draw all eyes to herself, "Let the record show that Shikamaru purchased one blooming orchid from Yamanaka Flowers, walked three days caring for a finicky plant, protecting it from the elements including a stretch of desert all because Temari said months ago, "I would like to add orchids but the flower shop in Suna doesn't carry them." If a boy who is not my boyfriend did that for me, you know what?" Ino stopped for a dramatic pause.

"You'd blow him?" TenTen answered. Ino should have known better than to give TenTen an opening.

"No! Maybe? Probably." Ino lost her momentum, "No, I was going to say I would marry him. TenTen you ruined my speech and what's with you and blow jobs? You bring them up at the oddest times. What the hell was Guy Sensei teaching?"

"That one can become insanely hyperactive without regular sexual release. See I'm trying to save Neji-kun from a life of ridicule."

"TenTen you're obsessed, you know that, right?" Ino squinted at the girl but TenTen only smiled. "All I'm saying if a regular guy did that, you should seriously consider him. If a guy as lazy and as unmotivated as Shika..."

"Knock it off dammit!" Temari's outburst had the girls scrambling back to put some distance between and them and the angry Suna warrior. They looked from one to another knowing they had gone too far. "Stop calling him lazy!" No one bothered to point out she called him that all the time. ""Shikamaru is from a long line of deer keepers. He is patient and gentle. It wouldn't do for him to be hyper or need constant activity. What he lacks in drive he makes up with his active mind that's saved all of your asses including mine on occasion."

Seeing her new friends sufficiently cowering, Temari asked where the bathroom was and head held high, regally swept out the room.

Sakura almost burst open waiting for the door to shut to start up, "That was unbelievable, fucking unbelievable. I don't know what to say..."

"Me either," TenTen was, for once, at a loss.

"I know what to say," Ino grinned, "Told you so."

"I can't say your point is proven, Ino." Hinata addressed the group. You haven't gotten Temari-chan to admit to a relationship nor have you proven one. It is evident they care a great deal for about each other but don't we all care about each other. You all came to see me on my birthday bearing gifts that were both thoughtful and kind. You are my friends like Shika is Temari's friend."

"Hinata we are your friends and your birthday was a special occasion but your house is three minutes from mine, quite a bit different from a three day walk." Ino said.

"Be nice Ino you have already upset Temari and you risk upsetting Shikamaru and through him Choji. Please lay off Temari. If she were romantically involved with Shikamaru she would tell us."

Ino considered Hinata's words. "I don't mind pushing Temari's buttons for all her kick-ass attitude she is pretty level-headed. Shika too, but I would hate to upset my Choji-dumpling."

"Yeah, he thinks the sun sets on your narrow ass. I didn't see that one coming. How did you come to choose him anyway." TenTen unabashedly started stripping down to put on her pajamas. The other girls were also changing but in more modest stances, backs turned and Hinata was behind the open closet door.

Ino explained, "Choji has the one thing I require in a husband, a complete inability to say 'no' to me. Besides I don't have to diet with Choji."

"You mean you're gonna quit your obsession with being skinny?" Temari said from the door. She had scrubbed the makeup off, although she fully intended to have Ino show her again in the morning. She was wearing pajamas, a loose pair of brown cotton bottoms and a plain olive green t-shirt.

"Choji would love me just the same even if I gained 300 pounds but I meant when I'm with Choji its hard enough for me to get enough to eat much less too much. The diet plan will built into the marriage." Ino smiled dreamily either thinking about her much loved Choji-dumpling or at being thin forever.

Temari knelt to prepare her bed roll and again the room fell silent. Hinata was the first to speak. "Temari is that, is that the Nara clan symbol on the back of your t-shirt?" Hinata giggled, "Temari-chan, I would be honored to be your maid-of-honor." Hinata's giggle turned into a full laugh. "You will need one soon."

"Hinata, you too?" Temari groaned.

"I'm sorry Temari, but you are wearing his clan symbol."

"So what? Its comfortable. I got it at his clan reunion a couple months back." Temari explained. "Its just a night shirt. It's not like I wear it out."

"You went to the Nara Clan reunion?" Ino stammered.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Temari sat up to ask the room.

"I've never been to a Nara clan gathering!" Ino said.

"Have you ever asked to go?" Temari thought it was pretty simple, if she wanted to go she should have asked.

"Do you mean have I ever asked my godfather, Uncle Shikaku or Aunt Yoshino, the woman who delivered me, changed my diapers and calls me very favorite niece, if I could attend? The answer is yes. Their answer was no. Even when my father asked on my behalf the answer was still no. Attending any Nara gathering is a medical nin's dream."

Sakura said, "Lady Tsunade asked if she, Shizune or myself could attend and Shikaku said no to the freaking Hokage! But he said yes to you. Wonder why that is? Granted you don't have our medical know how so you wouldn't be able use any of the information they exchange but they let you an outsider from another village into their inner circle."

Temari shrugged but didn't say anything. She had not asked to attend. One morning over breakfast Yoshino remarked the annual clan gathering was coming up and told Temari to put it on her calendar. Shikaku said he would take care of the necessary paperwork to have her in Konoha in plenty of time. She had not asked, nor had she been invited, she had been told and she fell right in line. "Well, I could talk about my non-existent relationship with Shikamaru all night but I'm tired. Good night ladies."

She turned on her shoulder with her back to the room. She was certain their eyes were boring holes into the symbol on her back. She could be at Yoshino's right now in the guest room she regarded as her own instead of sleeping on Ino's floor. She was convinced she had been invited for no other reason than Ino was nosy. She had slept worse places and in more hostile environments so Temari pitched herself into sleep the same way she would on a mission when her turn as night watch was over. The last thing her conscious mind heard was an argument between Ino and Hinata. Ino challenged Hinata's claim to maid of honor and with rare backbone Hinata defended her claim stating, "Ino, Temari likes me better than you. You should stick to arranging the wedding flowers." Temari's last thought was 'you tell her Hinata.'

Temari slept in relative peace but was awakened by deliberately hushed voices. Hushed voices were always to be listened to when one was gathering information. She did not stir as she slowly came to realize where she was. "What if I've gone too far? It was good entertainment but what if.." Ino trailed off.

"What if what?" Sakura urged.

"What if I've gone too far. You know how Shika is. He likes to take his time and plan carefully. What if this 'thing' they're doing is all a part of some grand scheme he has to be with her?"

Sakura asked, "Did you think that's possible?"

"It was all shit and giggles til she brought up that family reunion. That's heavy stuff. I begged Aunt Yoshino to let me come and now they bring in someone from outside the village. Shika might seriously trying to make Temari a Nara and his parents are in cahoots."

That had Temari wondering too. She had never thought a great deal about the meaning of their friendship. He was her first real friend after all. She didn't see anything odd in their relationship until those girls went on and on about it. Now she was second guessing her best friend.

Was he hunting her, like prey? No, not quite like prey. He was stalking her like a deer. She had spent days in the Nara Clan forest while Shikamaru tracked a particular deer. He was patient, careful and stealthy in pursuit. All deer eventually trusted him no matter how skittish they started out they would end up eating out of his hand.

Nara was brilliant. She had seen him at work, for every strategy she had, Nara had ten possibilities worked out. Did she stand a chance? Temari thought back over all the time she has spent with Shikamaru, hours and hours of shogi, chunin exams, missions, state functions, cloud watching, she figured in that time she had told him absolutely everything there was to know about her. She didn't mean to, but Nara was easy to talk to and an awesome listener. He remembered all her stories almost verbatim and more than that, he wasn't afraid to be devil's advocate. Simply put he wasn't afraid to call 'bullshit' on her interpretations of the past. After all the pandering Temari faced as member of the Kazekage's family Shikamaru was refreshing. She had revealed everything to him and she figured whatever she hadn't told him he had figured out. If he wanted her there was probably nothing she could do about it. In fact it be like when they played Shogi, every move she made was one step deeper into the trap he set with his first move. She could run to the ends of the earth but she'd end up in a white kimono if he really was pursuing her. Why'd he have to be so damn smart?

A smile dimpled her face thinking about it. She would be wearing a Nara clan kimono with a string of dark haired kids following her to the Academy in the morning. She hoped at least one had red hair like Gaara's. She had always wanted red hair herself but...WTH! She had never had a single maternal instinct and she was thinking about having, she counted the string of kids in her brief fantasy, one girl with 4 black pony tails like hers, there was one boy with a pineapple ponytail followed by another girl with four dark red ponytails. Temari freaked at the clarity of her own brood.

She had to get a grip. She had never even thought about Shikamaru like that. He didn't think of her like that. Shikamaru looked her in the eye, evidently unlike Kankuro was known to do. She had to have a talk with her brother when she returned to Suna next week. Shikamaru never made her feel like a piece of meat and most men did. He treated her like a lady, no matter how much she protested his chauvinism he always paid when they went out. Wait, did Shikamaru always pay... like they were on a date? Temari thought back and realized he had been paying so long she couldn't quite remember the cost of a movie ticket. This was bad.

What about Shikaku and Yoshino? Temari missed her mom and as a child longed to be a traditional family. Yoshino's nagging 'make your bed', 'finish your food', 'drink your tea' drove Shikamaru crazy but Temari ate it up. Yoshino kept her in bed for a week when she had strep throat. For an entire week she had been petted, coddled, and smothered with affection. For an entire week Yoshino had been so occupied with Temari that she didn't have time to terrorize her husband or son. Shikaku insisted Temari stay an additional week before traveling back to Suna. She cooked with Yoshino, worked in Yoshino's garden and helped in the Nara medicine lab. Yoshino taught her how to make at least half a dozen medicinal teas. The woman was brilliant with herbs and antlers. Nara men were reputed to be extremely intelligent but Nara women were tasked with maintaining generations of medicinal lore.

As a gift for staying an additional week Shikaku helped her develop an entirely new way to use her jutsu. She had been beyond impressed that he could see something in her and thereby coax a gentle wind out of her. With stealth like control she could now guide an exploding tag to a target while said target was busy dodging an in your face wind attack. Shikaku was awesome, Yoshino was awesome. Was he giving her his parents to sweeten the deal?

Was he giving her his entire extended family? She didn't know outsiders weren't allowed to attend the annual gathering. The Naras welcomed her with an utter lack of enthusiasm that was so Shika-like that it felt natural, like coming home. When did she begin associating Shikamaru with home? When did images of home shift from the desert browns to lush greens? Gah! What was wrong with her. Temara huffed, rolled over and punched the fluffy stuff animal Ino had offered in lieu of a pillow.

"Temari-chan, are you okay?" Hinata's sleepy voice interrupted Temari's brooding.

"I'm fine," Temari ground out and punched the fluffy stuffed deer again. She bet that had been on purpose.

"Don't let the teasing bother you Temari. Shino and Kiba are my best friends and they are just that, boys who are my friends."

"Are you sleeping in the Aburame or Inuzuka clan symbols tonight?" TenTen asked from her own bed roll stretched lengthwise at their feet.

Hinata answered, "No, but I'm sure Shino keeps a bug on me. Sometimes I see it, usually I don't but all the same I know its there. We are very close."

Sakura sat up in the bed, "So let me get this straight. You have a live bug on your person right now and you're totally cool with that?"

"Yes, everyday since we were genin Shino has been bugging me. It means he cares." Hinata defended.

"No, it means he's creepy and you're insane." Ino sat up beside Sakura to put in her two cents. "In all these years, are you telling me Kiba's never tried to hit it."

Hinata was shocked, "Oh, no Kiba would never try to hurt me. Even when we spar he goes far too easy on me."

TenTen groaned, "Seriously Hinata? She didn't mean does Kiba try to bitch slap you, she meant does he ever try to tap that ass? Try to get in your panties. Has Kiba ever tried to have sex with you?"

Hinata tittered, "Of course he has. He's a normal teenage boy," then in an aside, "no offense Temari-chan. He's in his sexual prime it is not his fault. It is hormones. He begs to smell me...well down there." Then Hinata too sat up, tapping her fingers together as she debated. "Please don't tell anyone this..." Hinata didn't wait long before rushing ahead. "Kiba ...is very much pleased by my smell when I am ovulating or in heat as he calls it. It is enough for him. I don't know if I should but it seems so little and he does not touch me." Hinata blushed prettily, not that anyone noticed in the dark room.

"That is weird, freaky deaky weird. Shino keeps a bug on you and Kiba sniffs you to get off. Yikes. Fucking yikes." Sakara voiced the thoughts of all.

TenTen sighed, "Neji has never tried anything whatsoever with me. One should hope he at least looks through my clothes to see my assets but I seriously doubt I'm even getting the peeping tom byakugan action. I even asked Lee what I should do to get Neji's attention."

"You asked the boy in the green leotard, soup bowl haircut, leg warmers and the caterpillar eyebrows for romantic advice? Were you that desperate?" Ino had to know.

"Leave Lee alone and yes I am that desperate." TenTen replied.

"So what advice did he give you?" Temari was curious and pleased that the attention was off of her.

"He said my loveliest assets are my bounteous blossoms of rounded youth. I said I didn't know Neji was a breast man to which Lee replied, "TenTen, all men are breast men. Neji-san is no exception. Reveal the vee of distraction so he see more than an accomplished shinobi and comrade in arms. Let him see your overflowing wellspring of youth." So yeah he said show some cleavage then he offered to go shopping with me."

"Lee is a pig!" Sakura huffed. "We are more than a collection of our parts..."

Ino interrupted, "Oh hush, you're just upset that he turned out to be a boob dude and you don't have any."

"Don't be upset Sakura-chan," TenTen teased. "Lee likes your itty bitty titties just fine. He said as a man he pretty much likes all breasts. He thinks when he see them they will be the delicate pink blossoms of his dreams." Secretly Sakura was pleased but hell if she going to admit it.

Temari relaxed on her bedroll thinking perhaps she had read too much into their teasing. She didn't have any other female friends for reference. It was she that was making something out of nothing. She and Shikamaru were friends, his mother adored her and his father would do anything to keep her around to keep his wife off his ass. "Hey, what time is it anyway?" Temari asked no one in particular.

"It's about 4:15 a.m." Ino answered. "I'm shot for sleep. Anybody else want to make pancakes?"

"I'm game." Temari volunteered and was soon followed by everyone else as they trekked down to the kitchen. Temari got into it as the teasing continued. Sakura was alternately razzed about Sasuke, the psycho, and Lee, the breast enthusiast. Kiba jabs came Hinata's way. To get Ino on a tear they simply called Choji fat, an undeniable truth but she lost her cool all the same. When they went after Temari, she tried a new tactic and owned the Shikamaru innuendo claiming that she was going to marry him and repopulate Konoha with nin loyal to Suna. She even named her fictitious future brood, Karura, Yashamaru, and Shikachoji, then described them in detail. To complete the joke she tried to give Gaara to Hinata claiming although her brother was odd Hinata came from bugs and crotch sniffs so she would be fine with a little sand stalking. Then she gave Kankuro to TenTen so he could show her how to put on makeup because how could she not listen to Kankuro if she took fashion advice from Lee.

They giggled up a storm until they woke up Ino's parents. Inoichi was cool but Ino's mom made her go get the shop ready for opening. They all pitched in and helped her out. By nine in the morning when the shop opened Temari was willing to dismiss the supposed Shikamaru attachment. Sure, he always paid when they went out, it was easier than fighting him on it. They did have casual plans for every day and night she was in Konaha including a standing Friday, Saturday and Sunday all weekend long visit with the Naras. Temari didn't have a reasonable explanation for why she enjoyed spending every free waking moment with Shikamaru so she mentally glossed over it. Yoshino was nice enough to make Gaara a tea to help him sleep. Should she read anything the fact Yoshino only made a one month supply, claiming the components would not keep longer than that. Gaara made obsessively sure Temari was in Konoha in plenty of time each month. There was no Nara conspiracy so when Ino asked slyly, "So Tema-chan, you and Shikamaru aren't dating? Are you two really are just friends?" Temari had no trouble saying, "Yes, we are only friends."

"Hmm, I bet Shiho will be glad to hear that." Ino smiled smugly at the bait.

Temari's hackles rose with warning, "Who the fuck is Shiho?"

Sakara damn near gloated, "She's the chunin kunoichi with a massive crush on your non-boyfriend."

Temari attempted to shrug, "I don't see what that has to do with me." She didn't quite pull off cool as she immediately asked, "What does she look like?"

"She is about your height, blond, wears glasses," TenTen started off only to abruptly break off and say, "Look now, she's across the street right talking to your non-boyfriend."

Temari looked although she suspected they were just pulling her leg but to her surprise she saw Shikamaru standing on the street. A blond with disheveled hair and glasses stood in front of him.

As the door to Yamanaka Flower rattled on the hinges, Hinata sighed, "I don't think we should have done that to Shiho."

Without thought Temari fisted the back of Shikamaru's flak jacket and snatched him backwards putting herself directly in front of the other blond nin. She stared at the other girl then flicked her eyes up and down her trembling person, then scoffed, "Yoshino would eat you alive." Temari turned on her heel dismissing the cowering kunoichi and stalked off dragging Shikamaru behind her.

"Troublesome woman, let me go." Shikamaru protested. When she let go he fell in step with his usual unhurried gait. "Where are we going?"

"Home." Temari bit out.

"S'okay. Mom sent me to get you anyway." Shikamaru yawned then said, "You should have come home last night so I could have slept in this morning. I was having the best dreams."

A smile touched Temari's lips, "Dreaming about cloud watching again?"

"You know it." Shikamaru laughed a little.

That was her laugh. He was her lazy nin. "Shikamaru, how long have we been dating?"

"Ah, that explains it." He scratched the back of his head, "About a year now, but its gotten serious the past four months or so."

"You were dating me behind my back." It wasn't the girls, it was she who had it wrong.

"No, I was in your face the whole time and your participation was willing." Shikamaru continued walking with Temari at his side. In the distance she could see the Nara estate looming into view. "I don't have it in me to force you into anything."

"We've never even kissed, held hands...you don't even see me like that." Temari rasped.

Faster than she thought he could move Shikamaru pinned her to the wall leading to the entrance gate. His hands cupped her face while his lips slowly covered hers with gentle kisses that turned passionate as soon as she responded. Her hands which were braced on his chest circled his neck and his hands left her face moving lower to cup her breasts. Before they could get out of control, Shikamaru broke the kiss but did not release her. "Of course I see you like that, I am a man after all." He swooped in for another kiss while her mind was still reeling.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2 Pillow Talk

A/N: First and foremost these characters don't belong to me. I plucked them out the Naruto-verse to play with a little bit more. This is more fluff, I freaking love the stuff. Third, thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited or followed the first chapter. It was meant to be a one off but some of you, SerenaRose9, Nyoon, julia-reads asked for more so here's more as requested.

**Pillow Talk**

Shikamaru's and Temari's engagement sparks consequences in Konoha. Shikamaru's tactic of dating Temari without bothering with the romance bit got lovelorn TenTen thinking and acting.

* * *

"Neji," TenTen approached Neji after a workout on the training field. She adjusted her top pulling it down as though she was simply straightening her clothing while knowing full well she was trying to display some cleavage with the new shirt Lee had helped her pick out. "I was thinking of catching that new flick and I hate to go to the movies alone. It makes me seem like a friendless loser." It was so easy to be natural with everyone else but as she became more aware of Neji, working into this mega crush she was dealing with, it was harder and harder to just be herself with him but she tried giving Neji an impish grin, "You don't want me to look like loser do you Neji-kun?"

"No, TenTen that would be unacceptable." Neji replied solemnly,"Give me an hour to make myself presentable and I will join you in front of the theater."

* * *

Neji, I have to take my clothes off," she wriggled out his grasp and looked at him oddly. Her date, non-date approach had worked well. They watched the movie, stopped for ramen and as casually as possible TenTen invited Neji to her apartment. It went better than she hoped. The moment her door shut Neji's lips covered hers and things had gone fast with Neji quickly carrying her off to her bedroom.

"Oh I'm sorry, I got excited I didn't notice you were still dressed." Neji apologized.

"What?" The strange statement had her confused.

"To me," Neji lifted her chin closing her gaping mouth. "You're always naked. TenTen, I've been looking at you naked for years, watching you bloom from the bud of a girl into the full blossom of womanhood . It has been my greatest joy and distinct pleasure."

TenTen sputtered, confused and pleased, "But your byakugan isn't even active."

"The byakugan is for the hard stuff, seeing women naked is easy. It comes to all Hyuga men at puberty. Hyuga women don't talk about such." Neji's smile was barely perceptible but TenTen having been obsessed with him for years knew that glint of a smile was the equivalent of him rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Wait, wait, do you see all women naked all the time?" She wanted to know that what they were about to do was special, that she was special too. She accepted she was going to take him anyway she could get him but it would be nice to know she was special, that way she could look forward to a repeat.

"Yes and no. Well, I did at first and it was amazing but I quickly learned how to turn it off and on. Seeing Hinata naked was slightly more painful than a kunai attack. I protect her but you must understand that when I saw her I realized her I love her like my mother or maybe even my grandmother, or both combined." Neji cringed with remembrance.

TenTen giggled but her curiosity was peaked and she became less concerned with behaving properly for Neji and slipped into her comfortable self. "So who do you see naked? I mean, do you see the Hokage in the nude?"

Neji considered the impropriety then gave in to the sheer pleasure of talking to someone about long kept secrets. Hyuga men with their strictly controlled nature didn't gossip. He and Lee were tight but Lee was too...Lee. "No. Tsunade-sama is well endowed but has saggy bits that are not pleasant to the eye."

TenTen laughed wanting more, "What about Sakara?"

Neji was embarrassed that he had been so indiscreet but making TenTen laugh felt good. He couldn't remember making anyone laugh before,"Sakura-chan binds her breasts to be more effective in combat, which is wise. But she really has no need to."

TenTen laughed again delighted with the way Neji arched an eyebrow when he gave his punch line. She made a note to kiss that eyebrow and the other one too just to be fair.

"You should never bind yours." Neji flushed.

TenTen suddenly felt like teasing, "It is wise for Sakura-chan but not for me. I am a weapons specialist. Some women have been known to remove a breast to improve aim and efficiency." She jiggled herself in exaggeration pleased to see his eyes move with her.

He mock gasped in horror. "That is a sacrilege, a crime against nature. It is a wise for some well endowed women, therefore it is unnecessary for Sakura but good for Shizune."

"Really, I had no idea she was stacked." She scooted back to lean against the headboard. The intense urge to get him done had been replaced with joy at finally being able to be at ease with him. Tonight, although they long years of friendship behind them, had been awkward at times.

As casually as he could Neji sidled up beside TenTen against the headboard and lightly grasped her fingers. "I suppose not, that's a Hyuuga secret much like who shaves what and when."

TenTen didn't take that bait, she was eager yet dreading knowing what Neji thought of her friends and if she had any real competition. "What about Temari? Is she really that stacked or is that a push up bra?"

"I don't look at that one. She is the woman of a close comrade." Neji was emphatic in replying.

"You're trying not to answer. They just admitted their relationship. What about before then?" Tenten pushed. Temari was taller and more curvaceous than herself. She wanted to know what body type he was into.

"Yes, but you had to know they were a couple. It has been apparent for a long time. Years ago Tsunade-sama asked those of us who had made chunin at that time who would volunteer to escort the Temari on her first visit as ambassador. I shot my hand in the air and had it promptly snatched down. It caught me off guard then Shikamaru volunteered by saying, "Tch, its a pain in the ass, she's loud and bossy but you can trust me Godaime to keep my cool and represent the Leaf in relations with Suna."

TenTen laughed again at Neji's impression of Shikamaru. He had even slouched in the bed and ran a hand in his pocket to drawl out what Shikamaru said. Neji pulled his hand out of his pocket to reclaim TenTen's. "That's an unfair advantage you had in knowing they were really a couple."

"He had an unfair advantage over us. We had to sit there while he held us immobilized as though we were a bunch of hot heads. He diminished my trademark Hyuuga cool. Besides he calls her troublesome all the time. I have come to realize it's a term of affection with him."

"So there's been a Shika and Temari for a long time. What about Ino? They are new, therefore you can't claim Choji loyalty." She wanted to know if she was into blonds.

"Now that one does wear a push up bra and she stuffs it too. Please don't share that."

TenTen guffawed, "I won't Neji-kun. You can trust me."

"I know I can." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. At least he tried to, with dead on accuracy TenTen caught his lips with her mouth. Neji broke the kiss which dismayed TenTen until he said. "I can see any woman naked any time but when I close my eyes the only woman I see is you."

With dead on accuracy again TenTen flung herself at Neji. The target was pleased. This time their attempt at lovemaking was not awkwardly fueled by hormones. There were plenty of hormones at work but now they were at ease with each other and taking time and asking questions rather than trying to just get it done as soon as possible.

When they were spent and TenTen was wrapped tightly in Neji's arms she told him, "You're the only one I see naked too."

He kissed the back of her neck before saying,"I figured that out on my own."

"Ugh, I don't mean my recently changed virginal status. I mean, you're the only one I want to see naked."

"Yes, TenTen, I figured that out on my own too."

"How long have you known about my massive crush on you?" TenTen was beyond being embarrassed at this point with Neji's strong arms around her. He showed no intention of leaving her home.

"Hinata warned me a month ago that you had designs on me however I knew before then." He licked the back of her neck this time. "Now I have a design on you." He blew the back of her neck chilling her wet skin.

"Again when did you know?" TenTen longed to turn around in to see him but Neji's hold was pretty firm. "I had my suspicions before Lee approached me to let me know man to man that your heart was a tender petal of youth's wondrous spring. He said I must tread lightly lest he be forced to kick my ass in ways unknown to man."

TenTen laughed out loud shaking her whole body. "Lee so didn't say that. He is incapable of speaking, you know, coherently."

"No, he's not. When it comes to you he can be explicitly clear. Men also speak differently when there are no women about. He wanted to make sure I understood him and I did. I am jealous of your friendship with Lee. You never ask me to go shopping with you."

"Neji-kun you still haven't answered my question, when did you know?" TenTen tried wiggling around again. This time Neji made a show of adjusting her so they faced each other and every limb was carefully placed to maximize comfort. Once in place she did her best to glare at him in the darkened room because she knew he could see her with crystal clear clarity. "Now Neji."

"I've known you were in love with me for as long as I've been in love with you." Neji revealed to a stunned TenTen for although she knew that wasn't an answer the impact of Neji saying he was in love with her was enough to quieten even her indomitable spirit.

It was the next morning before such a distraction could be bothered with again as they engaged in love rather than speaking of it. "Neji-kun if you had such strong feelings for me since your injury at the hands of Orochimaru's henchman, why has it taken so long for you to act on it?" TenTen stretched languidly in the bed beyond pleased that he was still there far past dawn and showing no sign of leaving.

"I didn't have anything to offer you. I am not of the main family." He tapped the visible reminder of his servitude etched into his forehead. Our children will never be free." Solemn Neji had returned.

"Dude, you have to slow down. We don't have to worry about kids and marriage. We can simply date and get married later or never if it stresses you out so much. I am in no rush. You're so serious." TenTen forced a smile. She had always known she wanted Neji but her wanting had been centered on the physical.

"Of course I am serious. It's part of my charm is it not? How would you feel about marrying into a life where your kids are marked."

"Yikes, Neji. We don't have to cross that bridge for ages." TenTen replied wanting to say more but she was interrupted by a insistent pounding on the door. "I'm coming. Hold your horses!" She yelled while scrambling for clothing.

She opened the door an inch leaving the chain in place only to have it flung open wide by Gai holding a bouquet of flowers followed by Lee. "Gai-sensei, what a surprise!" She left the unwelcome part unsaid. Gai never visited her home, he said it wasn't proper, " What brings you here this morning?"

"I am overflowing with the joy of combined youth. The fountain of happiness runs abundant!" He swept her into a great crushing hug. "Where is Neji-san?"

TenTen although somewhat embarrassed that Gai-sensei knew Neji had spent the night really wanted to tell him none of his business. Alas, she respected her former sensei far too much.

"Right here Gai." Neji answered walking forward from the bedroom with nary a hair out of place. For a moment TenTen hated him for his calm put together appearance as she stood there disheveled in a tatty t-shirt and shorts.

"Good, very good. I am here with united with Team Gai to begin the celebrations of your engagement." Tears streamed from Gai's eyes and with great delicacy he dabbed them with a tissue. "Hurry TenTen go get dressed."

Lee gave her a gentle nudge towards the bedroom virtually demanding she stop and dig her heels in. "Hold up! Hold the fuck up," momentarily respect for her sensei was suspended, "Aren't you all jumping the gun? One night does not make an engagement."

Gai laughed loud and hard, much like he did everything," Of course it does. As I said to Neji-san, after you started making cow eyes at him, if you deflower the blossom the bloom will be yours forever more." With an until now unheard menacing tone, Gai prompted, "You do remember this Neji?"

Meekly Neji merely replied, "Yes, Sensei."

"And you have asked TenTen to join your clan, to be your most honored wife and for once giving her a name." Gai went on.

"Not yet Gai-Sensei." Neji admitted.

As Gai started moving in on Neji, TenTen had to have a quick debate as she placed herself bodily between the men. Give Lee and Gai and earful for showing up at her home demanding Neji marry her like some weak female that needed a man's protection or recognize Gai was off his damn rocker like always and she had to save Neji's ass. "Gai-Sensei he was just getting to it when you came to the door," she replied honestly because it was easy for her to now see that's where Neji was going.

"Ah my genius pupil, I interrupted your most special moment, but perhaps I can make it more special with this. Gai dug through his flack jacket with his one free hand while the other held the impressive bouquet. He eventually had to hand TenTen the bouquet to continue his search as they stood by waiting with the acquired patience one learned when dealing with Gai on a routine basis. "TenTen, hurry and go get dressed. Hurry!"

She handed off the bouquet and left the strange trio in the room while she went to the bedroom thinking about all the times she had tried to get Neji alone with casual invitations to ramen or bbq and he gently but firmly refused. He had been saying "No, TenTen I'm not ready for marriage yet." Had she been a pathetic waif waiting for him? She was more pathetic than Hinata. She had wanted Neji and Neji had wanted her but she didn't understand until now how big a commitment catching a movie with him was going to be. When she clumsily asked if he want to come to her place she had no idea it was the equivalent of asking Neji-kun to marry her and damn if he hadn't said yes. She had to sit down to digest that. She had proposed to Neji last night. _And he said yes._

She couldn't help but think, damn that was easy.

* * *

"So then what happened?" Ino demanded. "At some point you came out the room."

"Be patient Baka! This is my story and I want to tell to the fullest!" TenTen shouted.

"The fullest? It seems pretty darn g-rated to me. What happened to all your big talk about blowing him first chance you got?" Temari stretched languidly on the divan in Hinata's room. Girls night had a different venue. Usually Ino's was the spot because her room was large and full of girly things to play with, tonight Hinata issued the invitation. Her room was large too, but had all the comforts of a museum. Ancient furniture that was better suited to being looked at than actually used dotted the room along with a multitude of figurines. Temari had one of the few comfortable perches in the room. The Huuyga servants, more excited about Lady Hinata's first sleepover than the lady herself, kept the room stocked with delectable refreshments.

TenTen sniffed, "As I said be patient and I will tell you all about that experience." She lifted one eyebrow adding, "Blow by blow," taking great delight in seeing them flinch.

"TMI!" Ino screamed. "That's too much information. We don't need or want a lick by lick re-telling."

Sakura launched a grape at Ino before hissing, "Hypocrite. Choji would absolutely die if he knew how much you shared about his oral talents. I swear everytime I see his tongue I feel like a pervert."

Ino, far from feeling chastised nodded, "You should, his tongue is amazing or O-mazing rather." She sniggered at the uncomfortable silence she created. "Sakara, don't let me catch you looking at his tongue, it's mine."

"Never have I said this in a more fitting manner, Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Umm Hmm, I'm my Choji-dumpling's favorite; barbecued pork and he can't enough of me!" Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, who hurled a pillow at her.

"Is there anything I can say to insult you? I'm trying my best over here." Sakura threw another pillow at Ino.

Ino dodged the flying pillow and said, "You generally suck at everything, so probably not. But I love you despite your incompetence."

"Is the Ino-Sakura show over? I was just telling my story of how the finest, most gorgeous jounin in all the land succumbed to my charm."

"We are listening TenTen." Hinata assured her friend. She had heard Neji's version but she really wanted to hear TenTen's. Neji's version for instance never included him spending the night. TenTen had of course omitted Neji's byakugan side effect, so her story up until that point has been movies, ramen, he rocked my world and then Gai and Lee came over.

"I dressed and came out the room slowly and demurely in my best kimono, dragging ass because at that point Lee was banging on the door and jumping up and down. Petals were strewn across the floor leading to a chair. Neji was on one knee waiting. Lee escorted me to the chair to sit upon the cushion..."

"Oh Kami, that sounds so romantic!" Ino screeched earning a glare from TenTen.

"It was romantic except for Gai-Sensei standing behind the chair weeping. He was trying to be silent but failing. His tears were falling down the back of my collar. But anyway, I sat down and Neji took my hands and looked into my eyes and he said...Wait I wrote it down." TenTen stopped, reached into her top, and extracted from her bra a folded note. "He said, TenTen, I have loved you with the enthusiasm of youth unbridled and it has grown to the passion and strength of a man. I promise to love you all the days of your life, to protect and provide for you, and to honor you forever. I give you my solemn promise. Will you accept my hand in marriage?"

TenTen sighed pressing the paper to her chest. "Isn't that the sweetest thing you ever heard?"

Hinata sighed,"I can't believe Neji-kun had it in him." She also couldn't believe Lee and Gai were there however Neji's retelling had been at the dinner table where he announced, with Father's permission, that he had asked TenTen to marry him.

"I can't believe you wrote it down. Do you carry it everywhere?" Temari asked.

"Absolutely everywhere. I don't want to forget a word."

Sakaru questioned, "With the enthusiasm of youth? I don't recall any enthusiasm from Neji..like ever." She paused for a moment searching her memory, "Never. Not even slightly. Had he said dutifully, I could dig it but enthusiasm. Lee has enthusiasm down pat. Naruto? Absolutely. Neji, not even full of sake."

TenTen grinned and said, "I know right, but he was on one knee proposing to me. I wasn't going to argue besides he showed me his enthusiasm and passion in the bedroom so I was good." She laughed, "I was real good."

"Wasn't it coming at you too fast?" Temari questioned from the divan where she had been contentedly chewing her fingernails. "You talked about blowing him, using genjutsu and crap, but you never said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him."

Suddenly all eyes were on Temari. The focus was shifted. Ino led the charge to get all up in Temari's business. "Did Shika come at you too fast? He did date you for a good little while before proposing?"

"Hey this isn't about me and Nara. Tonight is about TenTen's capture of Neji. Right TenTen?" Temari tried redirection.

"Ha! Did you really think that was going to work?" TenTen fairly danced over to the divan to nudge Temari back into laying down and in her best soothing voice said, "Now Temari you are in a safe non-judgemental zone and we, the four of us, promise complete confidentiality.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino swarmed over to crowd around the divan where Sakura took the lead to say, "When we last met you contended that you and Nara Shikamaru were only friends, yet his ring is on your finger..."

"And is his mother is telling anyone who will listen that she is getting a princess for a daughter." Ino chimed in. "Aunt Yoshino is insufferable, but even more so than normal."

Sakura went on, "It seems your engagement may have happened too fast."

"Too fast, they dated for a year at least." Ino snorted.

Temari looked at the inquisitive faces surrounding her. Sakura knelt at her head, next to the divan. Hinata sat on the divan at her feet. Ino and TenTen sat on opposite sides. Temari looked into TenTen's eyes and decided to share. "Okay, Shika and I dated a year, but I didn't know that. Don't give me that look! I didn't think about him like that. Shika was right, I had my responsibility as Gaara's advisor and bodyguard to focus on. I didn't look at any man like that or even think about that path in life. My path as the kazekage's sister was set. So you might have seen a year of dating, but I had twenty minutes of knowledge before this." She held up her hand to show off the intricate metal band engraved with the Nara clan symbol.

"Poor Shiho, you scared her terribly." Hinata reminisced.

"If that scared her she has no business calling herself a ninja!" Temari thought back to seeing that woman smiling into Shika's face, in memory it made her blood boil. "She had better keep her distance." Hinata wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"I can see how this is moving too fast you jealous witch." Ino intoned flatly.

"Look, don't get me wrong. Shika is mine and I dare anyone to challenge my claim, but it still happened too fast. I ran across the street to defend my right to bear his children, call his mother my own, generally to be a part of the Nara clan, but even then I wasn't thinking I sure would like to get buck naked with the dude standing on the sidewalk yawning and scratching the back of his head."

"What are you saying, Temari? You don't want Shikamaru like that?" Ino spoke defensively. Shikamaru was like a brother to her. Their birthdays were a but a day apart. She had grown up with him and Choji due to the closeness of their families.

"I didn't at the time, I do now. His body is like fucking perfection. His cuts have cuts, its kinda hard to tell because his slouch has a slouch but Nara naked is pretty much all I think about all day everyday. Not completely naked, oiled up all over. But only if I do the oiling. Yeah, all slick with oil and sweat. I want to oil him up then make him sweat. Umm..." Temari's eyes glazed over.

Sakura screamed, "What the hell? You can't have it both ways!"

"Yes, I can too!" Temari screamed back. "I can want to fuck his brains out, be a member of his family and it can all be too fast. TenTen understands."

TenTen nodded but didn't say anything as Temari went on in a rush. "Shika admitted to me that we were dating seriously on the walk back to his house. We had our first kiss at his gate. Then before we went into the house he said, "It will be be awhile before we can do this again. He kissed me at the front door and it was sweet and perfect until Yoshino opened the door and screamed, "She said yes! She said yes! Shikaku get the camera! She said yes!" My mind was still reeling from the shock that we were even together but I still had presence of mind to say, "He hasn't asked me anything". By then Shikaku had arrived to say, "Son, what are you waiting for?" Yoshino yelled at Shika, "Get on one knee. Do I have to tell you everything?" Then she wrenched off her own ring and pressed it into Shikamaru's hand. I expected him to complain, everything is troublesome to the boy but his parents ramming an engagement down his throat he says nothing but sinks to one knee and takes my hand."

"Do you understand that not even twenty minutes before that I denied we were together and to my mind it was the absolute truth. I pulled my hand back saying that without the kazekage's permission I couldn't accept a marriage proposal. Don't look at me like that." She addressed the room. "As a member of the ruling family I can't marry without Gaara's consent and that of the council.

"Yes but this is just the proposal." Ino pointed out.

"Don't worry about your precious Shikamaru. We are engaged are we not?", Temari sucked her teeth and continued. "Shikaku said, "That will not be a problem. Gaara and I have spoken of your union at length. It has been apparent for years that you two are well matched and have chemistry. The articles of marriage have been settled on both sides"

Then Shika interrupted Shikaku to one up him with, "I formally asked Gaara for Temari's hand in marriage when I was in Suna for her birthday. Gaara gave his permission. "

Shikaku argued, "You two have been obvious since the arena. As the heads of your respective families Gaara and I have met with Tsunade to handle the official matters. Son your request was a mere formality."

Shikamaru reclaimed my hands, but looked at his father to say, "Gaara and I presented it the Suna council, which is more than a mere formality. The council approves the union."

"Are you guys getting this, it seems everybody in two nations knew Shikamaru was my boyfriend except me. Go figure right?"

"No it was pretty damn obvious if you ask me." Sakura disagreed.

"As obvious as your school girl crush on Uchiha?" Temari taunted back.

Sakura shrugged, "Yep, that obvious."

Temari continued her tale "Yoshino took over yelling, "You're both brilliant, geniuses, blah blah get on with it already and make Temari my daughter!"

"So you said yes because you were backed into a corner?" Ino asked going on the defensive again.

"No, when I'm backed into a corner I come out swinging a giant tessen and woe behold anyone in my way. I stood on Nara's doorstep with the scent of Yoshino's mackerel wafting out, smelling delicious and I normally don't even like the stuff, but the way Yoshino cooks it is divine. She normally won't serve breakfast so late but she was waiting for me. The whole family was waiting for me because _**I **_complete them. Then I looked down at Shikamaru...and don't you dare tell anyone this...my heart melted and finally Shika said, "Will you marry me Sabaku no Temari?" I cried like a bitch and said yes. Seriously don't share that, it would ruin my reputation as a hard ass."

"He didn't say I love you?" Hinata questioned incredulously.

"When he stood up he said, "I love you", then Yoshino threw her arms around me and said, "Me too!"

"So are you engaged to Shikamaru or Yoshino? Or are you engaged to Shikamaru and Yoshino?" TenTen teased.

Temari clarified, "Don't forget Shikaku. I'm engaged to all of them. Sometimes I feel like I'm engaged to become a Nara rather than his wife. It was all so damn fast. Within minutes he went from being my guy friend, okay maybe he is my boyfriend to being my fiance. Its a little hard to adjust to."

"You could have said no or asked for more time. I'm sure they would have understood." Sakura added reasonably.

"I did consider that but -and I don't suffer from any type of inferiority complex-they are all so smart, like scary smart. All of them, especially Shikaku. He's the smartest person I know and Shika is no slouch-well he is slouch but mentally he's a triathlete-any way Shikaku thinks I should marry Shika then its probably the best course of action-for the entire world because he thinks on that scale." Temari shrugged and the other girls understood having learned to never doubt Shikaku or even Shikamaru for that matter when it came to strategy.

"Uncle is wise, but you do want Shika right?" Ino asked, then to make herself understood added, "You want to see him naked."

Temari corrected, "Naked except for oil and sweat. You ruin the fantasy if you leave out the oil and sweat.

"Wait, hold up-you haven't seen him naked?" Ino asked amazed.

"Nope, Gaara made it clear that a royal bride would be given pure in marriage or he's going to kill my Shika. Frankly my brothers don't care who does the dirty deed, they are putting Shika's neck on the line. Fucked up, right? Maybe that's why he hangs around me all the time. Keeping a watch on my ass-ets." Temari grinned.

"Wow, that's a surprise. You don't seem the type." Ino spoke before thinking.

"The type to knuckle under my brothers? I'm not really. Gaara may not be a cold blooded killer anymore but he's nothing to mess with either. If it were just me, I might take him on but its Shikamaru's ass on the line so..." Temari explained.

Ino, still not fond of thinking replied, "No, you don't seem the type to still be a virgin. What are you twenty-one?"

The other girls, thinkers, drew back, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ino continued, perhaps in a false sense of security in the heavily guarded Hyuuga compound. "Well the way you dress for one thing"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Temari hissed.

Ino took the spot vacated by Hinata on the divan to sit with Temari, like they were having a heart to heart, " You kinda set it all out there, low cuts tops, push up bra and short skirts. Not that I'm knocking your style. They are clothes I would choose myself but people call me a whore, although strictly speaking, just between us, it's not too far off the mark. I am a sexual being." Ino smiled at an incredulous Temari who was rapidly processing Ino's remarks to decide what to react to. Ino said Temari dressed like a whore. Ino called Ino a whore. Well fine, Ino could insult Ino all day and twice on Sunday but she would be damned if she'd let Ino insult Temari. Temari's eye darted around quickly for her tessen but it was out reach so she let fly with her hand. Ino's startled expression didn't change her mind.

Sakura's block saved Ino from a pummeling that TenTen, and uncharacteristically Hinata, felt like she had coming. Sakura too thought Ino had that coming fair and square but bestfriend duty required she step in. "Temari, Ino is sorry for being a dumbass but she didn't mean any harm."

"What?" Ino asked perplexed. "What did I say? People tell me I dress like a whore all the time. You don't see me going around knocking the shit out of them!"

Temari, no longer even vaguely angry at the girl responded, "You're supposed to. Everytime. Everytime you hear it. What kind of kunoichi are you?"

"The kind that would never hit my father." Ino stated pleasantly and shrugged.

"Oh you have Daddy-issues too." Temari answered sympathetically.

"No, not really. Daddy says "Put some clothes on, Ino you're dressed like a whore." Mama, who put the flower child in Yamanaka flowers always says, "Inoichi lighten up let Ino enjoy her youth. She won't come to any harm. At worst she will marry a fine shinobi who forgets what it was like to be young and free. A strong sex drive is nothing to be ashamed of after all you didn't ask me out for my demure manners" Then Daddy usually says something like, "Must you share everything with the child." Mama always says yes, then they reminisce about their escapades and I run out before its time to cue the porno music."

"So, um your mama's a freak?" Temari said in the silence Ino's comments created.

"Oh yeah. Well she was then she met my daddy and eventually became the sedate flower lady leaving behind her carefree ways." Ino shared happily. "Now, having sampled what Konoha has to offer I will settle down with its best, my Choji.

Sakura, familiar with Ino's whole life story said, "Moving right along-So TenTen your Neji obsession paid off."

"My Neji obsession? Oh you don't know the half about his TenTen obsession. See I was really okay with just having him as a friend with benefits, a booty call buddy, my smoking hot ninja toy boy, my sex on ..."

"TENTEN, we get it." Sakura interrupted.

"Okay so I didn't expect to marry a Hyuga. I'm a teme, a bastard who doesn't know her father, no one knows who he is not even my mother, may she rest in peace."

"I'm am sorry, but what?" Temari questioned feeling every inch the outsider.

"My mother worked in a pleasure house before my birth. My father was a customer but which customer? No one knows." TenTen shrugged having grown use to the circumstances of her birth.

Temari, more than a little caught off guard, couldn't keep the shock off her face.

"Now, don't fret Tema-chan. The circumstances of my birth no longer have power over me. I have been in love with Neji for ages but I never saw myself in the role of wife to one of the distinguished Hyuga clan. I didn't dream it in my wildest fantasies."

Ino rolled her eyes at the ceiling and then blew her bangs up, she had no patience for slow moving stories. "So what's this got to do with the Neji TenTen obsession you were about to brag about?"

"You ever wonder why Neji is so driven? He got to jounin before any of us. He takes on more solo missions than any of us too. He does it for me!" TenTen gushed.

"He likes to be away from you as much as possible?" Ino asked with a grin.

"No baka. Neji says he's been in love with me as long as I have been in love with him."

"So that's still your obsession." Temari clarified.

"Neji almost died trying to bring that psycho Sasuke back home. Kami, it almost killed me. If Neji had died, I would have died right along with him. That was a scary revelation. After that Gai-sensei said I started making cow eyes at Neji. He told Neji I was a blossom or petal or some sorta flower crap but that he must be careful of my gentle heart. So anyway Neji said he started looking at me different after that. He liked my strength, wit and determination, yada, yada. I'm wonderful."

"Yada Yada -bullshit I bet you have that written down too!" Sakura dutifully called TenTen on her blase attitude.

"So what if I do? I doubt you all want to hear how Neji worships my utter perfection. So anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted; When Gai saw Neji making cow eyes, and yes he does use that term, he took him aside..."

"Are you saying Neji fell in love with you at a suggestion?" Temari questioned.

"Look, I don't care how he fell in love, I'm the girl who was willing to use genjutsu. Besides didn't you fall in love with Shikamaru at a suggestion? See, it's not so bad to have someone point out what you should have seen all along. Gai took Neji aside and told him if he deflowered the blossom, no if he plucked from the bloom...maybe he said..."

"Popped the cherry...", Hinata volunteered with some trepidation but it seemed to fit the category.

"Really Hinata? Really? Have you ever heard Gai say anything remotely to the point?"

"No, but it was cherry blossom related and it seemed in keeping..." Hinata defended.

"Good point, but whatever it was Gai said came down to this; Neji was warned that sex with me would be a lifetime commitment and you know how Neji is all fate and destiny?" TenTen clapped her hands together with joy of the memory Neji holding her. "He said, "TenTen you are my fate and my destiny, you are my reason for being. For you I began to work harder, trying to excel in the ninja arts to increase my income to provide a proper home for you. Gai said I had to give you a home of stability and respectability." He rushed to become a jounin to save up for our future. He takes on solo missions to bring home more pay for our nest egg. I couldn't think past the bed and he was buying the house. Everything he does, he does for me." TenTen was lost in her romantic musings.

"Aren't the Hyuga's loaded?" Temari questioned wondering what she had missed.

TenTen leveled her gaze and unabashedly explained. "They are, but as I said, my father is unknown and my mother was less than respectable. It was very likely Neji's choice would not have been approved by the main family in which case he was preparing to sever all ties in choosing me. Gai-sensei impressed upon him that this was his life's most important mission, therefore he would need to prepare. You have seen Lee's impressive yet overdone work-out regime and the ridiculous weights? Neji had fiscal calisthenics and investments portfolios to cope with."

"Wow that is deep. Neji has been planning longer than Shikamaru. That is something in and of itself." Temari reflected.

"I know right? It makes my interest in him seem trivial. It wasn't, but I felt like Neji and I were finally getting somewhere and here comes Gai and Lee to cram it down my throat..."

"Oh, you're getting to that part of the story." Ino teased leading all the girls to guffaw with laughter.

"No! No! No!" TenTen declared laughingly. "We haven't gotten to that..."

"In the story," Ino asked, wanting to get to the juicy stuff so she could top whatever was said with Choji tales. "Or do you mean after all your big talk you and Neji haven't gotten that far?

TenTen rolled her eyes hating to admit that after all her talk, "We haven't gotten that far, and if Neji has his way we never will."

"So let me get this straight? He turned down a blow job?" Sakura was surprised. From what she gleaned from Kakashi's books, men never said no.

"Yes, my Neji is uber proper, and I think because of my mother's past he is too diligent in observing proper respect for me. He said, "TenTen, it is not dignified and you can not derive any pleasure from it therefore I must say no." Seriously, we were in my room, I was naked and kneeling at his feet and he formally declined oral sex. So I said, "I hope you don't think this means you get a pass because I have certain expectations and I damn sure expect you to meet them."

"So did he?" Ino questioned liking the turn of the conversation.

"Oh hell yeah." TenTen grinned a self satisfied grin before volunteering, "Neji can see my g-spot. He says it glows. He would be worth a small fortune in a brothel."

Ino was ready to brag, "Choji can use his partial expansion jutsu even on his tong..."

"Weren't you about to say you felt rushed." Temari interrupted Ino's track. She was missing out, she knew she was missing out. Shika kissed her, held her hand, felt her up but otherwise never did anything that might get him killed by pressing for more. Temari wanted more, she wanted more all the time. She literally thought about it all the time. The words 'cat in heat' now evoked a sympathy in her she never knew existed.

"Oh yeah, I was rushed but knowing Neji-kun wanted me enough to sever ties with his family has made it easier..." TenTen started only to be interrupted by Temari yet again.

"Obviously," Temari gestured to the room ,"the Hyuga's have accepted you."

Hinata who had been naturally quiet, obviously not wanting to participate in a conversation about her dear cousin Neji giving or recieving oral sex claimed a moment to speak, "TenTen is a welcome addition to our clan. The bride price negotiated reflects her value to us."

"Bride price? She has no family." Ino remarked with a startling lack of tact.

"She has Gai-Sensei and that was more then enough for Father to deal with." Hinata informed them.

"Yes but the bride price is paid to the family losing a daughter. My father waived the notion, I think out of relief, to have me settled with Choji" Ino interjected, "Gai can't collect a bride for a price for a student getting married. He must be out of his mind...I mean more so than usual."

"My sensei is the best." TenTen defended, "He's not conventional or sane anything of the sort, but he is dedicated and loyal. The bride price he negotiated was more like... I don't know to explain it.."

"I do." Hinata interrupted, "Gai wanted the Hyugas to demonstrate the value of adding TenTen to our family. As he said, the money will be used as TenTen's security should Neji disappoint her by dying because he did not fight brilliantly. Gai's words not mine. Father," Hinata swept her lashes down, "did not initially approve of the match. He was most reluctant to pay a bride price as traditionally Hyugas accept substantial dowries when males marry and receive handsome sums in bride prices." She blushed bright, "It is the foundation of the Hyuga fortune."

The other girls looked surprised at this revelation but didn't say anything as Hinata continued. "Father shared his expectation with Gai by saying, "I'm sure TonTon is a wonderful girl, but that is not the Hyuga way." It went downhill from there."

TenTen popped up to exclaim, "He called me TONTON?" TonTon the fucking pig? TONTON!"

Temari pulled her back down, "Relax. It does sorta sound alike."

"Father made an honest mistake the first time. The second time he did it to anger Gai to make him reckless. Several hours and several thousands later Father said, "It is easy to underestimate Gai because of his general buffoonery, but it was a mistake to do so." Then he went on to say, "Let that be a lesson for you girls, never underestimate your opponent" as though we were the ones who called TenTen a pig."

"So let me get this straight, Gai outmaneuvered Hiashi? Doesn't seem possible." Temari commented.

TenTen known to be embarrassed by Gai explained, "Gai-sensei finished the academy at the tender age of 7 and made chunin by 11. None of us can boast that feat. Naturally, he did it because Kakashi did it, which is pretty much the reason he does everything. You can't take him lightly and you can't take him too seriously. As Gai-sensei would tell you, "You don't have to be the smartest, fastest or most skilled, you just have to want it more. He wanted Hiashi's money more than Hiashi so he came away with it." TenTen shrugged then gloated, "I'm rich bitches!"

The girls shared a laugh before Hinata shared, "He could have gotten more. You have no idea how badly father wanted Gai to leave. It is a wonder he didn't offer me or Hanabi as a bride for Rock Lee."

"Why was it so important to Gai?," Sakura started before pausing then going on anyway, "Do you you think he's your father? I mean, we know he's Lee's, but could he be yours too?" Then getting excited with her conspiracy knelt on the bed and whispered, "Lee is his most precious student and he wasn't trying to pair you off with him. Its because that's your brother. Omg! I can't believe I just figured that out. I'm so getting hair samples." Sakura rubbed her hands together with glee before snatching a hair from TenTen's head and asked, "Ino are you down?"

"Bitch are you fucking crazy!" TenTen yelled rubbing her sore head and jumping up to once again be restrained by Temari who stayed silent while thinking 'inquiring minds want to know' and acknowledging TenTen and Lee did resemble each other. Lee of course was a no brainer, no way could two people have eyebrows like that by coincidence.

"I'm crazy like a fox. Gai's your daddy and Lee is your brother!" Sakura held the hair in triumph. "I should have no problem getting a sample from Lee. If I asked him to he would shave his head bald. Gai will be a piece of cake too, a little flattery and he'll snatch a one out for me."

"You are crazy like a cat lady! What do you think Team Gai never addressed, 'hey sensei why does this kid look like your clone?' For your information Gai has never had sex! Not with a woman, a man or even his hand. He has a religious code of belief that energy begins in the sexual organs, they are the well spring of youth and vigor. To release the fountain of youth ie, bust a nut is to begin the path to death. So there! Gai didn't father me nor did he father Lee and please think about this; Gai is only thirteen years older than me and Lee. My mother, may Kami rest her soul, would never have seen a client that young. Now Lee could be my brother, Gai said his father was known to be a kimono chaser."

"Why...why do Gai and Lee look alike?" Hinata asked tentatively. She was intimidated by TenTen's attitude, but she was far too close to knowing something that had bugged her since the Academy. "They must be related."

TenTen shrugged,"Their families originate from the same village. They came to Konoha together many years ago after the village was first founded."

"The Village of Bushy Brows? What?" No way." Temari asked sure TenTen was bluffing.

TenTen smiled slyly then volunteered, "If you think the brow is bushy you should see Gai's back. He's like a bear and his legs. He gets everything waxed, religiously. It must cost him a fortune, but once when we were on a long mission he grew out." She laughed then laughed some more saying, "You know eyebrows that bushy never start as two separate brows. Forget caterpillar, untamed its like a freaking ferret."

Then she lowered her voice knowing it was wrong to share, "Lee's mother has a beard, she keeps it shaved but when we've walked home with him in the evenings her 5 o'clock could have rivaled Asuma's full beard.

"So Lee's part Yeti?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently." TenTen confirmed. "Too bad he's going to father your children."

The pillow Sakura launched caught Temari full in the face when TenTen ducked. Temari was dazed momentarily by the unexpected blow of a pillow launched with chakra fueled force. Hinata quickly defended her friend with a throw pillow barrage aimed at the pink haired kunoichi. For once Hinata was glad of the mountain of unnecessary fluff that adorned her bed. Ino was not passive, she owed Sakura for saving her earlier. She returned the volley aiming at their timid hostess. When Temari shook off her daze she used her wind control to batter the best friends with the pillows that were already airborne.

TenTen's eyes darted from one side to the other to spot the perfect opening. When it arrived she dashed for her pack and with no further delay drew forth a scroll and let fly her own impressive volley of pillows bringing everything to a screeching halt.

"You have a pillow scroll! Are you fucking kidding me!" Temari exploded.

"Hello, sleepover! Pillow fight-duh." TenTen said by way of explanation before giving warning, "Duck and cover!"

Temari, who wasn't a duck and cover sort of girl, grabbed a decorative fan from Hinata's wall to turn the tide from TenTen's second pillow scroll. This was war.

Team Himari was effective at turning aside and redirecting pillows. Hinata was primarily on recovering ammunitions and getting them airborne for the powerhouse winds released by an ancestral fan that had hung untouched on her wall for the past twenty years.

Team Sakuno's aim was to maim with pillows launched hard enough to break bone. Ino kept her friend supplied while not hesitating to take hold of the oppositions minds in turn to make sure they got a good pummeling. In the by and by their team won due to the other two teams needing medical attention proving although Sakuno were not the the most skilled fighters present, everybody needs to see the doctor.

Injuries treated by the victorious team, the girls eventually settled down for the night. Hinata invited Temari and TenTen to share the her massive bed and although she was still a little pissed with Sakura and Ino for thrashing her she had servants bring in cots to spare them the floor. She did however ask for the 'special' cots.

"Hey TenTen you never did tell us what Gai had in his flak jacket. You know the thing to make it more special." Sakura remarked from her cot placed at the end of Hinata's grand bed. She wanted to keep the conversation going regardless of her tired companions. The decisive victory had her too pumped to sleep.

"What do you think it was?" TenTen asked.

Ino volunteered, "A bowl to give Neji a proper haircut?"

"No, that was a pretty good guess though. Gai has gotten over that phase of trying to turn Neji. No, this is what Gai had in his flak jacket," TenTen raised herself to her knees and pulled on a delicate chain around her neck. "Gai gave Neji this ring to properly propose. Its a pearl and onyx meant to represent yin yang, the harmony of male and female. Sweet right?" She showed it off. The girls oohed and ahhed appropriately. TenTen stuffed the ring back in her bosom.

"So Gai gave you a ring, coached Neji to financial success and this has what to do with...Kakashi?" Sakura asked then explained, "Kakashi is the reason Gai does anything."

"Oh that? Gai wants grandchildren first." TenTen explained.

"Does Gai know how grandchildren work? I can easily believe he's never had sex but he should know enough of the basics...He's not your dad..." Temari started off.

"Nor Neji's" Hinata chimed in.

"So how does he expect grandchildren? Temari finished up

"You want me to explain leotard wearing Gai's logic? Okay, he calls us his fatherless brood. Neji has given up on correcting him that he had a father, but Gai always says, "He is dead much like Lee's father, then he goes on about how he is charged with being a proper father figure to us, to guide our path into being good shinobi and good people and blah blah blah and then some more blah blah blah that eventually led to Gai giving Neji his grandmother's ring to propose to me. So no matter how flawed his reasoning, he is serious about it. He intends to be grandfather to our children."

"The curse mark, TenTen, your children..." Hinata didn't finish her statement.

"Hinata how many times have you been kidnapped?"

"Three that I can remember and one that I don't." Hinata remarked thinking of the most recent attempt in which her captor's plan involved forcibly making Hinata a wife of a daimyo in a far off land. She knew she wasn't as strong as some but she was a kunoichi, neither of her would be abductors were even ninja. Frankly, she had been insulted.

"Like I was saying, I'm okay with my children wearing the 'Stop no kidnapping' sign." TenTen replied groggily.

"Did the shirts work?" Sakura asked still not ready to settle down to sleep on the iron springs and scratchy blanket trying to pretend to be a cot.

"The shirts?" TenTen asked.

"The one's Lee helped you shop for, the boob shirts meant to catch Neji's eye." Sakura reminded her.

TenTen laughed sleepily thinking back. After she and Neji were engaged and were out for dinner, i.e. their second date she wondered out loud if her new shirts had gotten his attention.

Neji looked confused and asked, "What shirts?"

She gestured to the one she on and said, "Shirts like this one Neji. I bought a dozen meant to catch your eye. "Come on Neji, tell me you noticed."

"TenTen, you need no adornment to catch my eye..."

"Cut the crap, Neji did you or didn't you notice?"

Neji sat in silence, dropped his eyes and the truth dawned on TenTen, "You really do see me naked ALL THE TIME!"

TenTen fingers grasped the ring, sighing happily she drifted off the sleep. She liked wearing her ring where Neji was sure to see it.


End file.
